narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaiku Uchiha
Shaiku Uchiha is an ANBU rank shinobi hailing from Fubukigakure. He is the leader of the undercover Frost Syndicate, who serve as the Kage’s assassination squad. As the child of the Imperial Gatekeeper Shai Uchiha, Shaiku serves to protect his family and village, including a side quest of reuniting all Uchiha clansmen. Background Shai Uchiha had Shaiku in secret from Doujinn, who he feared would use his child for experiments. He had fallen in love with an Uchiha by the name Sakuru, who had been a prisoner for a neighboring nation. Doujinn had sent him to rescue her, and on their journey to Fubukigakure the two made a bond. This bond eventually grew, and eventually she became pregnant. Shai did everything in his power to hide this, and kept her within a secret chamber of his. However Doujinn found out about Shaiku when he reached the age of 6, and tried to give him a Spatial Crystal. Unfortunately he wasn’t compatible, and was able to live as a normal citizen in the village. Enrolling in the Academy soon after, Shaiku proceeded to study and become the ninja he was destined to be. After graduating and becoming a Genin, Shaiku began to study his Uchiha heritage and kenjutsu under his father. Discovering he was part of such an incredible linage sparked his interest in his clan, and he soon adopted the Uchiha customs. This is when he discovered his Fire Release and Wind Release affinities and began training with his parents on the two natures. Not long after his mother gave with twins, increasing their family size and the love all around. When he wasn’t training with his family, Shaiku was doing missions with his genin squad for the village. However he began to be compared heavily to Axiaus, who had already awakened his Sharingan and was clearly stronger. This was the beginning of his Curse of Hatred, as it angered him he wasn’t keeping up with his older clansman. While training for the Chunin exams his own father left him, as he went to train with Axiaus. This angered him and he had his mother help train him instead, with the intent to fight the prince in the exams. Shaiku and his team performed well during the exams, and was soon in the final round. Shaiku beat everyone until he had only one person in his way to fight Axiaus, who happened to be Kazuka Hatake. Shaiku was brutally defeated by her, and went home in defeat. When he arrived he got in a verbal confrontation with his dad, claiming he could’ve done better in the exams had he received training from him. Shai proceeded to hit him, and Shaiku ran from his home in tears. As night soon approached he returned home. When he returned, he found the front of his home clearly forced in and ran inside. What he found was parents partially collapsed, and his siblings unconscious. The attackers turned to strike at him, and in his desire to protect his loved ones, his Sharingan had awakened. This distraction allowed Shai to quickly power up and attack, killing the ninjas. He explained they were caught off guard by unique jutsu, and was bound by the power until Shaiku showed up. The once sad moment became a joyous one, as Shaiku had finally awakened the clan’s eye. This excited him because he finally felt like real Uchiha, and could be of use in the village. Unfortunately for him however, he was not promoted to Chunin, which drowned him in emotion when he found Axiaus and Kazuka were. Sakuru gave him happiness once more when she said she would train his Sharingan, which would really help for the next exams the next year. As the next exams came, Shaiku arrived a new person, ready to conquer the Chunin Exams. He passed it this time with flying colors, even becoming the last one standing during the exams. He was promoted by Doujinn himself, in a private ceremony with his father. Shai soon left with the Emperor to handle other matters, and Shaiku went searching for his mom for her congratulations. She was nowhere near the stadium, so he decided to check at home. When he arrived he found a masked ninja within the secret chamber binding his mother within a sealing technique. Shaiku quickly activated his Sharingan and went to strike. He was unfortunately beat down, and as he began to lose consciousness, Shaiku only saw his mother in a limp state being carried out. Shaiku awoke in a hospital surrounded by the twins and his father. Shai explained that the ninja was able to infiltrate the Zone due to Shai disarming the protective seals for the exams for other villages to arrive and participate. This angered Shaiku even more, now blaming him for his mom’s capture. He began to cry, claiming he was too weak to protect his own family. Suddenly Doujinn arrived, proposing that he had a way of increasing the boy’s power, at the permission of Shai. The Emperor told the story of a golden temple that trained young ninja with potential for greatness and tapping in latent skills. Not wanting to part with his son Shai went to turn down the offer, but seeing the burning desire in his son’s eyes changed his mind and gave him permission to go. Once he was healed up, Doujinn used his Kamui to transport him to the bottom of the mountain where the temple resided. Clutching his sword he fought his way through the mountain range, cutting down anything in his path. When he arrived he was greeted by the the temple’s Sage, who informed him that he passed the first test to gain entry. Before he could walk through the gate, the Sage released a powerful seal within the gate. A burning bird soon engulfed Shaiku, covering him in a sphere of white flames. Soon they dispelled, deeming him worthy of the teachings. Shaiku spent a long time in the temple, even making new friends. He was able to gain temporary control of the Ascended Chakra Mode, increasing his power. The Sage approved Shaiku’s decision to finally leave, and whisked him back to Fubukigakure. Once he arrived he went to see his family, who were all excited to see him again. Shai informed that they found the exact location of his mother’s imprisonment, and wanted to give him the mission of rescuing her together. Shaiku accepted, and in the dark of night they infiltrated the nearby nation harboring Sakuru. They had been moving her within the Land of Snow and Water, and we’re finally pinpointed. The father-son duo parted ways, with Shaiku tasked of finding Sakuru and Shai was to take down the leader of operations. After what seemed like forever Shaiku found his mother in a cell, and to his horror she was beaten and bruised all over. She looked up and saw her son undoing her chains, explaining they wanted her secret power within her Mangekyō, the Kotoamatsukami in order to manipulate other villages. Suddenly, the two were surrounded, and Shaiku began to fight the ninjas off. While focusing on his fighting he forgot about his mom’s safety, and she was brutally attacked and began to leak out blood heavily. Shaiku quickly showed up to her side, holding her in his arms. Sakuru was unresponsive and seeing her wound Shaiku saw she was dead, and thus a new Mangekyō Sharingan was born. He began to burn everything in his sight, crying tears of blood on his mother’s body. Shai saw the great flames in the other building, and instantly arrived to the scene. All he saw was a large pool of blood covered in black flames, with his son in the middle unconscious along with Sakuru. Shai quickly grabbed them, fleeing the nation drowning in black flames. Shaiku awoke in a hospital once more, but was accompanied by his mother in her own hospital bed. The mission had happened almost a month ago and Sakuru was barely alive, but could hear her son when he awoke. Shaiku ran to her side and cried once more, but Sakuru explained that she had been a prisoner for long periods of her life, and being with her children in Fubukigakure made her feel free. She also was proud of her son’s Mangekyō awakening, but explained the dangers of the eye. Shaiku finally left her side, and decided to request an audience with Doujinn. Meeting with Doujinn, Shaiku asked if he finish business at the village, and he was granted permission. Unknowingly to him, Shaiku was being spied on by Zetsu Infinity on his powers. Once he arrived, Shaiku began to set everything ablaze, including the opposing ninja. He was soon approached by a head ninja, who began to a track ferociously. Shaiku’s eyes birth to a newly formed Susanoo, and he quickly ended the fight. Zetsu Infinity was proud of this work, and quickly reported to Doujinn. When Shaiku arrived back in Fubukigakure, he went straight to the hospital. He told his mother he was losing his sight, instantly upsetting her. She told him that there was a way it could be fixed, exciting the young Uchiha. Sakuru informed him that she would have to give him her eyes, which turned excitement into sadness for Shaiku. Refusing to do the surgery he began to cry, but Sakuru explained that it would be best, as she would die soon. She claimed she would always live within him, and would finally be a free spirit. After a while he agreed, and the two gave one last look at each other. He informed his father on the two agreeing to do the surgery, and Shai had it done by ZK. When Shaiku awoke he felt much stronger, but could sense his mother’s chakra had disappeared. Mourning the loss of his mother Shaiku wanted to leave the village for extensive training again, but before he left, Doujinn appeared before him and offered not only a promotion to Jōnin, but personal training for his Eternal Mangekyō. This excited him, as he would finally see the greatness of the village’s leader. Durning this training he discovered Axiaus had left the village to train, seeking more power. This motivated Shaiku to get stronger, to one day challenge him. His Eternal Mangekyō was dubbed a Winding Tomoe, due to the unpredictability of his eye. After a year of training Shaiku himself left the village to train at the temple once more, promising to return as threat for Axiaus. This excited the Emperor, as he knew his son would soon return with a power to rival Shaiku’s. Returning to the village after several years of training, Shaiku found a newly promoted Axiaus, holding the position of Furikage. Axiaus explained to the shocked Uchiha that Doujinn had been sealed inside another dimension, returning only when the seal allowed him to. This angered Shaiku, as his mentor was gone too. He challenged Axiaus to a fight, and the two began to brawl within the Throne Room. Before final blows could be laid they were interrupted by Zetsu Infinity, who felt it was a waste to exert such power with a purpose. He appointed Shaiku the co-captain of the Frost Syndicate, a newly organized team. Accepting the position, Shaiku recognized Axiaus as the Kage, and promised they would fight again in the future. He went to visit his father, who he explained that he wanted to rebuild the Uchiha, to make the presence of the clan high again. Appearance Shaiku has pale skin and short ruffled black hair, with patches of white hair mixed in. He wears a long white robe with one of the village’s emblems, and underneath he wears a custom ninja garment of dark blue and a purple wrap to hold it together. He carries a small bag that contains his ninja tools. A red tattoo on his face shows his affiliation to the Soul Temple, along with a seal on his right palm showing affiliation to the Lotus Tribe. Personality Shaiku is known to have a rather calm approach about himself, as he doesn’t involve himself with unnecessary situations outside his work. However his teammates would describe him as cold and unpredictable when it comes to his targets. When not dealing with missions, Shaiku is easily regarded as a kind individual within his village. Abilities Nature Transformation Shaiku was born with an affinity for both Fire Release and Wind Release. He mostly uses Fire Release for it’s versatility, and is known to be his best nature to use. Being an Uchiha gave him access to strong clan techniques, such as Fire Release: His uses his Wind nature for quick battles, using techniques like [[Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Wind Release: Vacuum Wave. During his training with Doujinn he was able to learn Earth Release, and decided to keep up his training with it. In time Shaiku was able to alter one’s weight, with Jutsu like Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique and the Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique. Yin Release became something he mastered at the Soul Temple, allowing him to enhance his own fighting style and genjutsu alike. Ascended Chakra Mode Shaiku got the opportunity to train at the Soul Temple thanks to the recommendation of Doujinn. Once there, he was able to utilize the Gift of the Ark chakra, and eventually the Ascended Chakra Mode. His powers and speed increase greatly, and becomes an instant threat to anyone. In terms of techniques, Shaiku mostly uses the Soul Fist, where his chakra is channeled through his finger tips and his sword. This allows him to strike an opponent several times without notice, also seen when he is on the defensive. When Shaiku uses the form with his Sharingan the dojutsu turns green, along with his techniques and sensory awareness become greater. He continues to discover more about his power each training session. Gift of the Ark Shaiku was accepted by the Soul Temple and eventually discovered he was compatible with the Gift of the Ark. The Gift of the Ark is a special chakra sacred to the Soul Temple, and only those who are chosen can utilize its powers. Masters of this receive a “gift” from the ark, enhancing powers. Shaiku was not only able to master the Ascended Chakra Mode, but was able to create his own fighting style. Shaiku activates it’s powers by “releasing his light”, where a mark on his hand glows and releases the power. Kenjutsu Since a young boy, Shaiku has been taught kenjutsu from Shai Uchiha. He has quickly mastered the use of a sword, said to almost be on par with his own father. He has been seen using up to two swords, compared to his father’s seven. However he chooses to only equip one, becoming unpredictable with his fighting style. Using the power of Amaterasu, Shaiku uses the flames to enhance his kenjutsu style, along with creating new techniques along the way. During his training with Doujinn, he was given the Black Lotus sword, a weapon said to be able to utilize Yin Release and pierce light. Dojutsu Sharingan Shaiku awakened his Sharingan after seeing his family being attacked and wanting to protect them. His eye became fully developed during his first session at the Soul Temple, equipped with three tomoe. The first ability granted by the Sharingan is its “Eye of Insight”. This allows Shaiku to do the following; copy ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu and perform them if he has the skill level, anticipate an opponent’s movements, and see chakra to a certain level. The second ability granted by the Sharingan is its “Eye of Hypnotism”. Given access to the powerful Genjutsu: Sharingan technique,Shaiku can produce genjutsu through eye contact that can suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without his target’s awareness in battle. Shaiku is known to be a high level genjutsu user, including Demon Illusion: Piercing Shooting Stars. Mangekyō Sharingan Shaiku awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan at the sight of dead like mother. This caused him to go into a rage, and the first ability he unlocked was the Susanoo. Later on he developed his Amaterasu, where he quickly overused its flames to take down an entire nation. The last ability within his Mangekyō is the Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu. Due to his genjutsu prowess, Shaiku was able to create his own special space, manipulating everything once casted. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Shaiku awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after succumbing to the blindness of the Mangekyō due to him abusing its power. Thanks to the sacrifice of his own mother, Shaiku was able to regain his sight once more. With his new eyes, the young Uchiha is able to completely over power his opponents, without risk of blindness holding him back. Due to his power he was able to create the sword style known as Amaterasu: Shadow Symphony, where he uses Yin Release and the black flames as his best technique.